Prince John
Prince John is a lion from Robin Hood. Role in Reconnect Prince John is first seen enjoying a fresh supply of tax money he had collected from villagers, along with his assistant Sir Hiss. However, as the two villains discuss matters involving Prince John's worthiness to Maleficent, Little John, Robin Hood, Sora and the others managed to sneak into his convoy and take the gold, then flee after taking out some of John's guards. Later on at his mother's castle, he plans "to cheer up" Maid Marian with an archery tournament, with the ulterior purpose of having Robin dead by the time it ends. He contacts Maleficent to inform her of his ideas to eliminate Robin and give her the heart of Sora in the process. During the tournament, Robin, disguised as a stork, manages to win the contest and Marian's heart in the process, but is discovered by Sir Hiss, who alerts the Prince, who then summons the guards to arrest the heroic hoodlum. As Robin faces execution by beheading, he denounces Prince John as a fraud to the throne. Outraged, John ordered Robin to be executed, but was forced to let Robin go when Little John held him hostage from behind with a knife. Upon discovering this, the Sheriff of Nottingham and his men begin their attack. In the fight that followed, Robin, Sora, and their friends defeated John's minions and destroyed the tournament grounds, forcing John to cower behind a barrel of ale. Robin and his allies then fled into Sherwood Forest, much to the embarrassed prince's outrage. When he found Sir Hiss inside an ale barrel (having been forced in there by Friar Tuck to prevent the latter from exposing Robin Hood's true identity), due to his anger at being humiliated as well as Sir Hiss supplying information about the stork's true identity that he by that point already knew, he vented his rage by tying him to a knot on a pole and daring him to get himself out of it. In the days that followed, John was further insulted to learn that the villagers were mocking him with the song "Prince John, Phony King of England". Pushed to the end of his rope, he placed even harsher taxes on the people, and arrested dozens of helpless villagers who were unable to pay. The town was driven into poverty and everybody was losing hope. Although John now had all the money left in the village, he still wasn't satisfied, and longed to kill Robin Hood. He once again came up with a plan to lure out his adversary when he learned Friar Tuck had been arrested. John sentenced Friar Tuck to the gallows in an attempt to lure out Robin, hoping to finally do away with him. Although Robin caught on to this plan, he and Little John agreed to trigger a jailbreak to save the Friar's life. That night, Robin and Little John broke into the castle. Little John proceeded to free Friar Tuck and all of the prisoners. Meanwhile, Robin sneaked past the guards and found the prince sleeping in his royal quarters. Keeping quiet, he recovered all the gold in the room and gave it back to the overjoyed prisoners, who prepared to make off with what was rightfully theirs. Unfortunately, Sir Hiss awoke to find Robin escaping, and the prince also woke up to the scene. He ordered his minions to kill Robin, causing a large fight to break out within the castle. As the Heartless guards continue to fall to the keyblade, leaving the prince getting angrier by the minute, John fails to notice Kairi's group with Maid Marian in tow aiding Robin, Little John and Sora in rescuing the prisoners. While the breakout goes as planned, Unfortunately, Robin was left behind after rescuing one of the children who nearly got left behind, and found himself pursued by John's guards and the Sheriff. The Sheriff trapped Robin in a tower by setting fire to the castle, battling Sora and Robin as the tower burns around them. Although the Sheriff is knocked into the moat, (don't worry, he lives), after losing the battle, the tower finally begins to crumble, forcing Robin to jump in the moat, where he was shot at by archers. John watched gleefully as he waited to see if Robin was dead, and was overjoyed when he did not resurface. Unfortunately for John, Robin swam underwater back to the shore, uninjured and mocking the foolish prince. Upon seeing this, Prince John flies into a rage over his past plans failing and attacks Sora and Robin with a dark blade, hoping to kill them both to finally prove his worth to Maleficent. In the end, he was defeated and Robin and Sora successfully flee. John again began whining like a child when he realized he had lost again, and proceeded to suck his thumb and chase Sir Hiss around in a fit of rage when the latter tried to criticize him for his arrogance. He is later shown arrested by King Richard's men while Maid Marian proposes to marry Robin. In the credits, John, Hiss, and the Sheriff are working hard labor. Gallery Main Article: Prince John/Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:Robin Hood Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:House of Mouse characters